


The Good, The Bad, and Jace

by Ashrules_1267



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrules_1267/pseuds/Ashrules_1267
Summary: Clary and Jace have known each other since they were 10. They've always known their feelings for each other but never told one another. Now they're in high school and they're polar opposites. Jace is hot and popular jock going to college on a football scholarship and Clary is invisible going to art school. What will happen if they admit their feelings? Sorry I suck at summaries





	The Good, The Bad, and Jace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:/ I don't own or claim to own the shadowhunters TV show or the mortal instruments. Rights belong to Cassandra Clare and the creators of the TV show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:/ I don't own or claim to own the shadowhunters TV show or the mortal instruments. Rights belong to Cassandra Clare and the creators of the TV show.

Chapter 1:  
Jace's Pov  
From the moment Clary Fray walked into my life I knew she was it for me. I still remember the day she walked into my life. Alec and I were 10 and Izzy was 9. We were sitting in our front lawn when a big moving truck pulled into the driveway across the street followed by a gray SUV.

When the cars stopped, out stepped a family of four. There was a boy who was about mine and Alec's age, a girl with beautiful red hair who was Izzy's age,a mom and a dad.

The mother had similar hair to the girl but it was a little bit closer to brown not nearly as stunning as the girls brilliant red hair. The father and the boy looked similar to each other although the father was bald and the boy had blonde hair. They both had fierce looks on their faces. Looks that would have scared most people off but not me.

I planned to get to know the girl with red hair better so if I had any chance of getting to know her I had to be brave and face her father and brother.

Izzy my adopted sister noticed my staring and suggested we go over and say hi.

“No, I don't approve. I think it's a really bad idea.” Alec warned behind us. Being the rule follower as always.

“OK fine, big brother, Jace and I will go and you stay here.” Izzy responded with her usual nickname for him.

“No I won't let you go by yourselves. I'll come too.” Alec decided. And over we went not knowing that everything would change for me.  
…  
“Jace? Are you OK?” someone asked “you're just sort of staring at me.”

‘Clary’ I thought to myself as my eyes focused on her face. “For your information I was daydreaming about Kaelie, you know my girlfriend, the most popular girl in school?” I hated being mean to her but people were staring at me and starting to laugh and I couldn't ruin my reputation of being the school's hottest most popular player.

Snickers came from all around us at my retort. Laughing and taunting her. I felt bad because I caused this to happen to her. Clary already wasn't well liked in Idris High.

She was into art and spent her time drawing, ignoring the whole school. “Yeah trust me I know who Kaelie is.” she replied quietly.

And as if she was summoned Kaelie walked in the classroom sneering and glaring at Clary. “What are you doing talking to my man, Bitch?” Kaelie asked.

“Umm I-I wasn't, I was talking to myself.” Clary responded.

“Yeah I bet you were, Psycho.”

Clary's Pov

I turned around in my seat to ask the person behind me if I could borrow a pencil and the person behind me turned out to be no other than the hottest guy in school Jace Herondale, infamous playboy of Idris High.

‘Oh well,’ I thought I guess you'll do.’  
“Jace would you mind if I borrowed your pencil for a minute?” I asked but received no answer, just staring, and it looked like it was directed at me. Which made me blush but hey don't judge you would too if the hottest guy in school was staring at you.

“Jace?” I tried again but still no answer. “Jace? Are you OK? You're just sort of staring at me.” I said to him which seemed to snap him out of whatever world he was in.

The words that came out of his mouth were not what I was expecting. The Jace that came over to my house the day I first moved here was always so sweet and caring towards me. I never imagined he could hurt me or humiliate me like he just did. My face blushed a deeper scarlet as I answered him goading more snickers from our classmates.

I meant to apologize but what came out of my mouth was ‘trust me, I know who Kaelie is’ why couldn't I have just died right then and there, but fate decided to be a little crueler because as if on cue she walked through the doors to our math class and sat down in the desk next to Jace, sneering at me the whole time.

“What are you doing talking to my man, Bitch?” I heard her ask. What I wanted to say was ‘he's not your man, you can't own someone’ but what I said was even more mortifying. I pretty much just commit social suicide right then and there.

Before I was just invisible and now I'm the girl who's delusional and thinks hot guys stare at her. Then Kaelie’s voice Interrupted my thoughts. “Yeah I bet you were, Psycho”. Just then fate must have decided to let up on me for a bit because the bell rang and out ran Kaelie dragging Jace behind her.

When I got to my locker there was a note taped on it. ‘I heard what happened’ it read. ‘Meet me at the spot we got engaged.~S; Simon my knight in shining armor could always cheer me up.

Jace's Pov

Around 8th period I decided I needed to apologize to Clary, explain myself just a little bit at least.

Now I'm standing at my locker waiting for Clary to come out of art class so I can talk to her. Just then the door opens jerking me out of my thoughts and there's Clary in all her glory looking like an angel.

“Clary can we talk?” I asked before she could walk right by me. She turned on her heel to face me looking a bit confused that I was talking to her.

“What? You can only be nice to me if we're at your house or mine or alone?” she accused.

“What! No! I-I mean you caught me off guard is all and I didn't want you to think…”

“Think what?” she cut me off. “think that the hottest most popular guy would like me. Well don't sweat it because I never thought that.” she practically yelled at me.

I was going to correct her but all I could focus on was she called me the hottest guy in school so instead of finishing what I was going to say my mouth betrayed me and I asked something else instead.

“You think I'm the hottest guy in school?” I couldn't help but smile to myself. She gave a defeated sigh and turned around but before she left she said “Jace, you know you're the hottest guy in school now if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting someone so I have to go.” and with that she walked away. Stunned for only a minute I decided to follow her.


End file.
